In This Torture
by Icee67
Summary: Murdock's being used to get answers from the Team. But Face will go to any length to save his best friend. Even if that means working without the others. Warning: Character beatings and torture. I don't own The A-Team. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Pleae don't hate me. I just wanted to try something a little darker, with more emotion in pain and sadness. **

No.

That's the only word that runs through the minds of Faceman Peck, B.A. Baracus, and Hannibal Smith.

They stand with their hands bound behind their backs, the gang of mafias surrounding them as they watch helplessly as their best friend is tortured before their eyes.

H.M. Murdock's head lolls limply onto his shoulder, his eyes both blackening and his cheeks bruising purple. They had been going on like this for almost an hour now, and Face was about to give in.

Hannibal's eyes closed again, not able to watch as the big guy holding Murdock let him have another hard punch in the mouth. Murdock groaned and his mouth overflowed with blood.

Face winced and B.A. shook his head.

"Boss, do something!" Face hissed in Hannibal's ear as the older man reopened his eyes. He glanced over at Face and frowned more. Face made a noise and pushed on. "They're going to kill him!"

"So, you're not going to talk still?" The head asked of the three, smirking as he rubbed his rings.

They didn't reply and he shrugged. "Then we will keep going. Your buddy is getting weaker and he won't be able to take much more of this."

Face lost his control and thrashed against the bindings, making growling noises in his throat. "Stop! Don't you DARE touch him again!"

Hannibal stepped roughly on Face's foot, but he all but ignored his CO. The bigger man grabbed the back of Murdock's hair and brought the weak pilot violently to his feet. He made a fist and brought it ito Murdock's stomach. Hard.

He wailed out and B.A. growled threateningly, glaring at the man holding Murdock.

The ringed man laughed, stepping back as Face's foot kicked the air where he had been standing. "Hey, he's the weak one."

Murdock's eyes were closed and his breathing was hitched. The man looked up to his boss and the head nodded, turning back to the rest of the team.

"We will be taking your friend somewhere special. You three will have the luck of spending the night in our cell together." He snickered. "Don't look so discouraged! You can tell stories all night and we'll see what happens in the morning. Good night."

The team were grabbed up and drug out of the room. Face refused, throwing himself into the man holding him and breaking out of his hold. He dodged the other men and stopped at his friend's side. "Murdock? Murdock, answer me!" He begged, knowing he only had seconds left before they took him back out.

Murdock made no noise and Face feared for the worst. "Come on! Answer me!"

Someone grabbed his arms from behind and he felt himself being lifted into the air. "MURDOCK!" As if by some miricale, Murdock's eyes fluttered open a little bit and he met eyes with Face before he fell forwards and Face was being carted out of the room. The man smirked and as soon as the door slammed shut, Face could hear Murdock's painful scream all the way down the hall and his heart broke in two.

**A/N: I'll get the other chapters up real soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I will never do that." The raspy voice growled from the darkened cell.

The big man standing above him rubbed his rings, his most prized items. "I bet you would, if you knew how much this is going to cost your friends."

The prisoner sat motionless in the chair, his head hanging low. "I'm not that kind of person."

"Neither was he."

When the door opened and two pairs of feet shuffled in, the prisoner lifted his bloody face.

Blue eyes met with brown ones. Face took in a deep, shakey breath to keep his composure. The sight of Murdock sitting with blood running out of his nose, mouth, and forehead hurt him deeply. What they had done to him, was beyond Face, but his real question, was why he was brought to Murdock now.

The ringed man signaled the guard by the door and he momentarily left them, leaving Face and Murdock to wonder what was going to happen now.

"I know you two are very close." The ringed man began, running a hand along Murdock's cheek. "I know how much this will pain you, and perhaps it is the only answer..."

"What are you-" Face broke off as the guy came back into the room, and even in the dim light of the cell, Face could make out the whip rolled up in the man's hand as he passed it on to his boss.

The man holding Face pushed him forwards and the whip was shoved into his hands. He wrapped his fingers tightly around the hard roping, knowing what was going to happen.

The ringed man sneered, backing away a little. "I hope you can handle this one, pretty boy. I want twenty lashes. Unshirt this idiot."

At his comand, the guard pulled Murdock up to his feet and got his jacket off before Face protested. "I can't do this."

"I know you can. Just pretend it's someone you hate." This guy was really getting on Face's nerves, with his odd 'I'm-Mister-Polite-Bad-Guy' additude.

"So I'll just pretend it's you, then?" Face muttered, glaring at him.

He "Hmphed" and urged the guard forward. He threw the jacket into the corner and ripped Murdock's shirt right off his body and the scraps landed by Face's feet as he was forced closer to Murdock.

As the guard turned to get the binds, Face leaned in quickly, whispering in Murdock's ears. "First one's for show. I'll get us out of here."

"Make it two. It will be more convincing." Murdock whispered back, though looking unsure.

Face had no time to respond when the guard turned back and bound Murdock's wrists together, pulling a hook down and raising his arms above his head, leaving his bare back ready for it's whipping.

Murdock squeezed his eyes shut and Face raised the whip, his arm shaking. Before he brought it down, he could just barely hear faint singing coming from Murdock's trembling form. His eyes welling with tears, knowing he was just about to really hurt his best friend, Face locked his eyes on Murdock's shaggy head and slashed.

He was suprised when Murdock only jumped a little, moaning. He was expecting a scream or a cry of pain.

And it hurt like hell. Murdock gasped, preparing himself for the next whipping before Face would save him. Tears ran down his cheeks before he could stop them.

Face brought it down once more and Murdock made a noise a little louder than before.

"Two for show...then we go." He whispered. Then he swung around and lashed the whip out, getting the ringed man around his neck and pulled back sharply. When he fell, Face spun and whipped the man coming for him on the right. Now there was only one left, the one beside Murdock. When Face turned to him, his eyes landed on Murdock's back and he froze. He didn't know what was wrong exactly, but just seeing those marks, seeing what he had done to Murdock, made him shut down. What he had just done would show on Murdock's back for the rest of his life, a reminder that Face had brutally hurt his friend. Whether Murdock would even care or not, Face wouldn't be sure. But he would. Everytime Murdock would turn around, those scars will be looking back at Face, making him remember.

And it was the wrong time. The guard saw his sudden distraction and snatched the whip from his hands, sending a punch into Face's nose. But Face didn't care, not even when he felt the blood coming out of his nose. The ringed man was coming back to his feet and Face was now scared. For him and for Murdock.

What had he done now?"

"Finish this prisoner's twenty slashes. I'll deal with this right here." He ordered, his voice low and angry. Face was brought to his feet by his hair and Murdock met his eyes. Face could see what Murdock was saying and he tried to apologize back, but no apology would ever fix his sudden mistake. He was internally cursing himself for shutting down like that.

The guard went right on to whip Murdock and the pilot gasped back the tears, digging his fingers into the stone wall.

Face couldn't look away, couldn't think. He'd failed everyone and probably deserved whatever was going to happen to him now. But...but there was still one other option...

"STOP!" He shouted, his voice suprising him. It was cracking and too high for his normal liking. But he didn't care right now.

The ringed man turned his eyes unwillingly to him and the guard froze, whip about to go down. Even Murdock turned his head to look at Face.

"What?" The ringed man asked, irritated.

Face cleared his throat. "I'll talk. I'll tell you everything you want to know. I swear." He only hoped these men would buy this.

The head seemed to be thinking this over. His eyes didn't leave Face's. "And if you are to lie to me?"

Face shrugged. "Then you can do whatever you want to me. But I'm not going to, you don't have to worry about that."

The head nodded slowly, pushing his jaw out as he considered. "You will have ten minutes to speak. Your two friends, are not allowed in. But this crazy idiot...well, in case you refuse to answer a question..." He didn't finished, only sneering and motioning for his guard to untie Murdock. As they began to leave the room, Face held up his hand. "But first, I request a private talk with my friend." When the head opened his mouth, Face went on quickly. "_With_ one of your men there, to make sure we don't do anything unplanned for. I just want to make sure he's okay."

The head rolled his eyes but otherwise agreed. "You have exactly three minutes. We will be right here, watching."

The three men left the room, but remained at the door, quietly discussing whatever they were discussing. Face hurried to Murdock's side as the pilot leaned against the wall, about to fall.

"Murdock, are you okay?" It was a dumb question, considering what Murdock had just been through. But he had to ask.

Murdock shrugged, wincing. "Why'd you stop? We could have gotten outta here."

Face shook his head, putting his arm around Murdock's shoulders. "I saw what I did to you."

"It's not so bad." But anyone could have seen through that lie. Face felt Murdock slipping down the wall and found himself crouching above the pilot.

"You've got to hang in there, buddy. I'll get us out of here." Face urged, using his hand to push Murdock's sweaty hair back so he could look into his eyes.

Murdock's fingers grazed Face's cheek and he took his sweaty hand in his, holding the pilot's hand against his chest. "I trust you..." Murdock whsipered hoarsely.

"Three minutes are up. Let's go. And if you lie, you die." The ringed man clapped his hands twice. Face got to his feet slowly, holding Murdock's weight on him. They came out of the cell, Murdock stumbling along beside Face and in the bright light, Face could see the bruises and cuts more prominently along his friend's face. Murdock's hand slipped a little from his as the guard jabbed him in the back with his gun to keep them moving and Face kept a tight hold on Murdock's fingers, holding him close as they moved along.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was like that room in the police station where the criminals get questioned about their crimes. Face sat uneasily in the hard chair, glaring across the table at the ringed man, whom still hadn't stated his name yet. Before the questioning, the man looked over into the corner of the room where that huge guard as standing with Murdock. He held a sharp knife and the other man that had brough Face in the first place had a firm hold on Murdock's left hand.

"You see, with every question you fail to answer, or lie about, we cut your friend's finger off. One finger for each mistake." The ringed man explained, folding his hands under his chin and looking back at Face. "The Military is planning an attack on another country. We are a big isolated here, and we really don't know many details. So tell me, which country and why?"

Face drew in a deep breath. Considering they were running form the military and really had no idea about their wereabouts now, he couldn't answer that. But he could try. "The country...they are trying to get back something they stole form us."

"Who?"

"...Cordia Arwey." Face cringed inwardly at the made up name. "It's small, so small it hardly makes the maps. An unhappy people. They make their living by stealing form other countries."

the man nodded thoughtfully and Face couldn't believe how stupid this guy was. He agreed to this talk, he let Face have three minutes alone with Murdock, and now he was buying everything Face said.

"Where is Cordia Arwey located? If I go and get a map, I will be able to find it, correct?" He asked, looking sideways at Face.

He didn't want this guy to get a map, so he played it cool again. "Located somewhere in Europe. You know, there is a ton of small countries in there, and it takes everybody about an hour just to find it." Face forced a laugh.

"I want a map!" The ringed man demanded of the man standing outside the room.

Face shifted in his chair and glanced over at Murdock. He appeared calm, but his eyes showed differently.

The man came back with a rolled up map of the world and they opened it on the table. The ringed man stood above it, his eyes staring down at Europe while Face tried desperately to think of a distraction. "Er...any other questions?"

No one paid him any attention as they poured over the map. "I'm not seeing this country." One of the men said in an irritated tone.

Face shrugged when three pairs of eyes questioned him. "It's there. Like I said, an hour."

"Two grand to the first man who finds this bloody country!" The ringed man declared, ovbiously getting frustrated. They all bent their heads in closer, that big one still holding onto Murdock's wrist. Face picked up a pencil form the jar on the edge of the table and twirled it around his fingers, his eyes locked with Murdock's as they both silently planned something. Murdock's chin kept moving down towards the map, like his head was a bobble head. Face then realized he was trying to tell him something.

"What?" He mouthed, not seeing anything except the map.

"Erase it!" Murdock mouthed back, moving his eyes to the pencil then back to the map.

Face followed his eyes again and looked more closely. He finally noticed the names of the countries were written on, in pencil. He stiffled a laugh. _What cheapskates._

"Look! Over there!" Murdock shouted, causing a distraction. Three heads snapped up and turned in the dirrection Murdock was looking in. Face moved quickly, erasing a random country and scribbling the name, "Cordia Arwey" into it's spot.

"I swear! It was _right there_!" Murdock was babbling, shaking his head and looking sideways at the map, seeing Face's handiwork.

"Crazy freak, glad when we get rid of you soon." The ringed man muttered, all three men turning back to the map. The guard holding him frowned and smacked Murdock across the face, his head snapping to the side. "Ouch!" He yelled, stomping his foot.

They ignored him and Face stood, his hands clasped behind his back, holding the pencil. After about a minute, one of the men excitedly jabbed his finger onto the fake Cordia Arwey. "I found it, sir!"

The ringed man looked closely and began snickering. "Well well. Look at what we found." He looked up at Face as the conman smiled at him. "Guess you're honest. Maybe we should keep you around a bit."

The man then turned to his guard. "Take this fine fellow back to his friends. I want the weird one put in the cage. We'll have a proper burning tonight, and we need something to burn."

The guard pushed Murdock forwards and Face turned to follow him out, forgetting about the pencil he held.

"WAIT!" The guard turned back to the map, bending in so his face was nearly pressed up against the map. "He fooled us! Look!" The head stared at his guard before looking again, and they noticed the previous words written on the original country. And they saw the pencil still in Face's hands.  
Murdock gasped and turned wide-eyed to Face. But the conman was smiling. "This is when we get away and you don't get what you want. Adios!"

He threw his arm back and jammed the pencil into the man's eye. He screamed and the big guard lifted his gun and shot.

Face opened his eyes and looked down at his chest where the bullet should have been lodged. But he felt nothing and saw no blood. The man missed?

No...then it hit him.

"Murdock!" He souted as Murdock fell onto the floor.

"I'm...fine...Facey..." Murdock gasped, his hand clamped down on his right shoulder. Face blew out a sigh of relief that Murdock was only hit in the shoulder, but when the guy fired again and it just barely missed Face's head, he knew they needed to leave, now.

He dove into the room and grabbed the gun, swinging it sideways and pushing it into the man who was pushing back against Face. Murdock was getting to his feet, still holding his shoulder, when the man fied the gun.

"Damn! I just stood up, that's NOT fair!" Murdock's voice made Face feel relieved again, knowing he hadn't been shot again. The pilot had jumped out of the way, only to fall back down.

"Come on you big lug, kill them!" The ringed man was demanding from where he stood in the corner of the room.

Face held his breath, trying to get the gun into his own hands when Murdock got back up and went for the ringed man. He landed a punch in the man's mouth and kicked him in the gut. Face used this tactic and brough his knee up in between the man's legs. He made a strange noise and was falling onto his knees. Face got the gun free and pointed it over at the ringed man that had just decked Murdock across the face.

"You're through." Face moved forwards, his finger pulling the trigger back ever so slightly.

"I don't think so." The ringed man smirked. Face opened his mouth to retort back when the gun was suddenly kicked and his finger slipped, the room echoing the loud noise.

Face didn't need to see where the bullet had went, he thought he already knew. Murdock fell to the ground, his eyes wide, his hands going up to grasp his heart. The ringed man laughed and Face felt more angry, more deeply pained than he had ever felt. The guard was holding the gun again and this time, Face kicked higher, catching the man in the face and sending him backwards. He jumped on top of the guard, grabbing the gun and beating the man's head with the butt of the gun. Once his bloody face was still, Face whirled around and aimed for the ringed man.

"My best friend is dead. All because of you." He growled, eyes seeing red.

The ringed man shrugged, still smirking. "You had the gun."

Outraged, Face righted the gun and was about to pull the trigger when the man suddenly fell over.

Face cocked his head and leaned around the table, his heart picking up its pace. What he saw made him unable to stop the smile that etched itself across his dirty face.

Murdock was leaning over the ringed man's body and he used his elbow to knock the man out. "I think instead of doing him a favor, and killing him...we should let the cops take care of him."

Face laughed. "Sounds like a good idea to me. And are you alright?" He threw the gun down and went to help his friend up.

"With the exception of a bullet in my shoulder, I'm fine." Murdock said, slinging his arm around Face's shoulders as they left the room. "But...that guy shot you again."

Murdock laughed, sweeping a hand across his clean torso. "He missed."

Face grinned and one-armed-hugged Murdock, keeping him close to his side. "How many guys are there?"

"I think about five. There's two standing outside Hannibal and B.A.'s cell."

"These guys are really dumb. If they're going to try and work against the country like that, they need a lot more men." Face shook his head.

"And brains." Murdock added with a sly grin.

They walked on silence, turning different halls and trying to locate the cell, until Face asked a question. "So what song where you singing...back with the whip?" He shuddered, trying to not look over at Murdock's back.

The pilot went into sing mode again. "_Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down. You sing a sad song, just to turn it around. You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie. You work on a smile and you go for the ride..._"

He broke off and looked sideways at Face, who was laughing. "Perfect song on this bad day."

"I thought so too, Facey!"

"Come on, let's get the other two and get out of here. You need medical attention." Face pulled Murdock along and they found the cell.

Four men sat around the fire at the nearest base they were safe at for the moment. Murdock's wounds had been tended to and him and Face sat beside eachother, enjoying the warmth of the fire. Hannibal came up behind them and draped a soft blanket over their shoulders, Murdock's head drooping tiredly onto Face's shoulder.

It was quiet.

"Faceguy?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. For all you did to get me out." Murdock yawned, his words mashing together.

Face wrapped an arm around Murdock and chuckled sleepily. "I wasn't about to let you get killed in there." He thought for a moment. "Or lose any fingers."

Murdock fell into a sleep and Face nodded across the fire at B.A. and Hannibal, letting them know he'd explain everything the next morning, after he'd gotten some sleep. 


End file.
